The Unseen Enemy
by Shinigami's Angel
Summary: Duo's facing his worse enemy and the other G-boys can only sreach for him.........with Quatre as a guide can the G-boys save Duo?


~*~*(ST walks up tot he screen) Ok look my legal adviser...(author has gun pointed at her head) and Emiko-chan say that I have to say this (gun is lowered). So.....I do not own any part of gundam wing it belongs to somebody in Japan which is why I'm flyin' down there with Emiko-chan (gun is rised again) please don't sue me!!!!!~*~*  
~*~* This fic is not yaoi some parts may seem like it but it's NOT. Now on with the story~*~*  
  
  
"He's been gone along time guys. Shouldn't we go after him?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Maxwell is a gundam pilot, he can take care of his himself. Besides it would be better if he didn't come back," said the Chinese pilot.  
  
The tallest of the four spoke up. " I'm sure he's fine Quatre. He probably needed to get out that's all"  
  
" No" said Heero," He's jeopardized our last three missions, something's wrong and he better get himself back on track or else"  
  
" Or else what Heero?" Quatre asked. The clicking of the safety off was Heero's unspoken answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A lone figure walked along the less traveled path his chestnut braid hitting his back and he moved like a panther. His thoughts were of his friends his only true friends, he couldn't bring them all into it, it was hard enough for him to believe let alone convince four others. His train of thought was halted by a movement in the bushes, he bolted he couldn't get caught in a time like this. Duo's stalker was catching up to him, it reached out getting a hold of Duo's cross breaking it as they ran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre stood at the counter pouring three cups of coffee, one cup of regular tea and one of green tea. Heero sat working on his laptop, Wufie sat on the couch reading the news while Trowa cooked breakfast. "Wufei, you were on guard last night right?" Quatre asked as he passed out the drinks.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well when did Duo get home?"  
  
It had just dawned on Wufie. "Maxwell never came home" At this, a laptop closed, papers fell, eggs burned and a mug hit the ground and shattered.  
  
"We'd better go find him," Heero said as they split up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre checked all of Duo's favorite store's... and restaurant. He then went behind a plant out of view, "Mall is a no show."  
  
" Same here" said Trowa though the radio from Sin City." Wufie has had no luck either", he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero ran, looking, for anything...Duo could give the mission away. He tried to tell himself that that was why he was searching, but a small voice inside of him told him different. Duo is his only friend, he could see right though the prefect soldier mask and ever line of defense Heero put up. Heero had long since stopped running and found himself in the woods behind the park. Even with dim light he could see the priest collar stained crimson. Walking over to it he saw the trial of blood that led into some bushes. Heero looked over the scene, there had been a struggle Duo hadn't come home, the piece's of the puzzle were laying out but Heero couldn't make them fit. That is, until he spotted the one object that made his heart stop Duo's cross. It lay in a pool of crimson; Heero unknowingly picked up the gold necklace and ran to the safehouse.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had discussed their findings when Heero came in. He threw the blood covered cross on the table half wanting to let the prefect soldier image go.   
  
"But...but where...? How Heero?" asked the Sandrock pilot in a shaky voice. They all knew that Duo had to be found before it was too late, that is if it wasn't all ready. Heero knew what questions had gone through his friend's heads.  
  
"I've marked off areas of the park on your maps, if you come across anything radio in." and with that they headed in the separate directions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hours, yes, hours had gone by without a word from the others, no one had found anything, Quatre grew worried. Wufei had finished his sections of the park and had gone in, Heero had also finished but refused to stop. " This is Trowa I'm done, nothing. I'm calling it a night". Quatre begin on his last section when he can upon an open field, but it wasn't right. He could feel the evil surrounding it, and lying, dyeing in the middle was Duo. Quatre knew he had to get to Heero, but I'll he could do was run he knew something was there, something evil.  
  
Upon reaching the safehouse Quatre collapsed, he had been running the whole time, So tired... were his only thoughts until he remembered Duo. Trowa and Wufei had heard Quatre fall and were trying to get a response from him, " Duo" Quatre said in a weak voice and Wufei radioed Heero. Quatre was finally responding to Trowa and Wufie when Heero burst in and after a long talk they were off to the field.  
  
When they reached the spot Quatre had seen Duo there was nothing, just woods. No field, no Duo. They decided to continue their search in the morning, if Duo was there they'd find him.  
  
What ya think? Like it? Hate it?   



End file.
